Misconceptions
by Iuvenalis
Summary: Kenshin plans to confront the ice princess Kaoru about her behaviour towards him. Expecting her classic cold dismisal Kenshin is in for a bit of a shock...


I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :-s

**Misconceptions**

Misao's friend was different. She was from a stratosphere in society that he had no connection to, and he was glad he didn't. Her reserved almost cold behaviour left him feeling oddly juvenile, despite having known her for almost 15 years. Her careful precise movements flowed with grace and ease, born from years of strict training; whenever he saw her there was never a hair out of place. Her outfits were modest and classy, with simple lines. As the best man to his sister's fiancé, he wanted to get on well with the maid of honour, but she was so stoic; her words were often minimal. Her exquisite beauty combined with her cool demeanour was very off putting.

Every time he was around her she would wander away, or find some excuse to distance herself from him. He was at the end of his tether. Was it because he was a mechanic who worked in dirty environments? Did his unclean appearance bother her so much? Was he so uncouth and below her station in life that he didn't deserve proper conversation?

Tonight was the wedding party, to see off Misao and Aoshi before their honeymoon, and on this night he would finally get to the bottom of what issues Kaoru had with him. Once again she looked elegant in a dark blue silk gown. It dipped low at the back and was held together by a broche, that sparkled in the low chandelier light. He followed her figure with his eyes as she carefully found her way to the hallway which led to the unisex toilets. Kenshin had seen the restrooms which were ridiculously plush. Did you really need a velvet couch _inside _the bathroom? He moved from his position to follow her as she strode quietly down the hall. At the bathroom door she pushed it open and turned to lock it only to find Kenshin blocking her way.

Kenshin saw her startled expression but advanced inside nonetheless.

"Kaoru." He growled.

Kaoru swallowed and licked her lips, carefully schooling her expression into a blank mask which only the best debutantes could feign.

"Kenshin, I'm a little surprised if not curious – what can I do for you?"

Kenshin felt his temper skyrocket. The woman was incredible, her deep blue sapphire pools looked innocent, but oh no, she was cold alright.

"I want to know why it is that you feel the need to put me down every time you're around me?"

Kaoru didn't move a muscle. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I follow…" she trailed off questioningly.

"You never speak to me – am I so beneath your level of acquaintance? Because you should tell me now, so that in future events I can avoid you instead." he bristled at her nonchalant attitude.

"I'm sure you're mistaken." Her voice was low and husky.

"Is it because I'm a mechanic? Don't like a man who works in a garage? Is that it?" he demanded roughly.

Kaorus eyes narrowed "I respect every person who works in an honest vocation with integrity in order to earn a living. I would never disparage anyone based on their profession." She asserted clearly with authority "And I would appreciate it if you would remember that in the future."

Kenshin almost stepped back from the anger and cold determination in her eyes. They spoke volumes about her dislike of what he was implying.

"Then what is it?" he shot back undeterred.

Kaoru closed her eyes. When she opened them, he was pinned back by the look in her deep blue orbs. She stepped forward until Kenshin had back away from her. He shuffled backwards until he hit the door. Placing a hand in the middle of his chest her hips pressed against his suggestively; her lips hovered near his. Kenshin could smell lingering wafts of her jasmine perfume.

"What if I said – I found you attractive?" she whispered. "What if I told you that the first time we met, I couldn't take my eyes off you?" she bit her lip, her eyes darkening with desire at the memory. "Do you remember?"

Kenshin managed to nod belatedly.

"I wanted you every second, of every moment, of every day I was around you." She kissed his lips, suckling at his mouth softly, tantalisingly. "How does that make you feel?"

Kenshin swallowed before answering "G-good" He choked out as her left hand shifted lower with naughty intentions.

"It's Misao's wedding, and I didn't want to ruin her day with my own selfish needs." She groaned as she felt him harden with desire at her ministrations.

"You should have just said so." He breathed heavily in her ear. His hand cupped her backside, and lifted her leg higher fitting her snugly against him. He squeezed her thigh appreciatively as she moaned at the close contact. Her lips caressed the edge of his softly before her tongue swept into his mouth with a hot intensity. Hearing a loud knock at the door, Kenshin froze. Kaoru simply pushed away from him and strode to the mirror. Checking her appearance was fine she shoved him out of the way and opened the door. Greeting the guest waiting outside, she murmured polite nothings and slipped past, leaving Kenshin inside.

He blinked and nodded uncomfortably at the man who seemed to be grinning at him.

"What?" he snapped at the newcomer.

"Nothing dude." Defended the man. "But that chick was pretty hot huh?" he held his hand high for a mutual celebration of Kenshin's bathroom conquest.

"One more word – and it will be your last." He growled menacingly before wrenching the door wide open and stalking away. The latent anger was building up at being aroused and then metaphorically doused in cold water.

_Damn debutantes._

_

* * *

_Just a short one I've had for a while - tell me what you think :-)

Cheers,

Iuvenalis.


End file.
